valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Solaris is a Karsite priestess who worships the Sun God Vkandis. Unlike the majority of her fellow priesthood, she was not corrupted and tried her best to follow the ways of Vkandis, not using magic to trick the rest of Karse into believing that Vkandis was still among them. She has been described as having a very commanding, intimidating presence. Karal once wished to never have her full attention on him, finding it overwhelming. Early Life As an infant, Solaris was found abandoned and brought to the kindly black-robe Hierophant Virtulius, who raised her as his youngest novice."A Brand from the Burning" by Rosemary Edghill and Rebecca Fox, No True Way, Anthologies, volume 8 Son of the Sun Solaris was chosen to become the Son of the Sun by Vkandis himself during a series of miracles in which a statue of the Sun God came to life and placed the crown upon her head. She then preceded to turn the priesthood on its head. She got rid of many of the practices the priests had established that went against the will of Vkandis, including the belief that magic was evil witchcraft, as well as the burning of all "witches." She assigned several trusted priests, including Ulrich and Karal, to search through old documents of the priesthood and rediscover many of the old practices of the priesthood before the corruption. She also purged the priesthood of all corrupt priests. Despite the fact that much of what she was doing was for the good of Karse, she was still contested. There had never been a female Son of the Sun before and on top of that, her actions ruined the very comfortable lives several of the priests enjoyed. However the presence of a Firecat (Hansa), one of the signs of Vkandis, and her own unstoppable will and magnetism prevented her opposition from gaining much ground. During the war with Hardorn, Solaris isolated herself so she could pray to Vkandis for guidance. When she returned, her decision shocked and outraged many. She formed an alliance with Valdemar, former enemy of Karse and considered by many to be demon summoners. To cement the treaty and keep the peace, she accepted Talia, Queen's Own Herald of Valdemar, as a Sunpriest. She then sent two of her own Sunpriests, Ulrich and Karal, to Valdemar to establish the base of the treaty and decide on action with Hardorn. She herself appeared in Valdemar several times, most notably after the death of Ulrich. In the series Solaris appears in the following works: * "A Brand from the Burning" by Rosemary Edghill and Rebecca Fox, No True Way, Anthologies, volume 8 * "Vkandis' Own" by Ben Ohlander, Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 1 * "Sun in Glory" by Mercedes Lackey, ''Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar'', Anthologies, volume 2 * Storm Warning, Mage Storms series, volume 1 * Storm Rising, Mage Storms series, volume 2 * Storm Breaking, Mage Storms series, volume 3 References Solaris Category:Clergy Category:Mages